


Getting Closer

by CannibalCorruption



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, High Heels, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Riding Crops, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCorruption/pseuds/CannibalCorruption
Summary: You and Hannibal return home already in the mood but you had to go and be a brat. Now, take your punishment.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Getting Closer

You and Hannibal had just returned home from a work party. He had worn one of his dashing suits: blue and gray plaid with an ornate tie and a red pocket square. You had worn a lacy, black, knee-length dress and blue platform high heels. You both had spent all evening politely conversing with his coworkers and pretending not to be completely distracted by each other. The pheromones were going crazy today and every single touch was like a hot iron. You’d been stealing glances and finding any excuse to touch each other. Even if it was just a hand on the back or being arm in arm. You were finally home. You hung up your coats and went straight to the bedroom.

“Shall we have some ambiance?” he asked.

“Yes!” you replied eagerly, rushing to the speakers. “It’s my turn to pick - whether you like it or not.” The corner of his mouth turned up into a half smile as you put your phone in place.

“Let me guess—“ he started but was interrupted by “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails. He chuckled. “Terribly predictable, you know.”

“It’s my favorite playlist,” you shrugged, going up to him.

“Would you change it if I asked you to?” he asked.

“Nope,” you replied, feeling like both a tease and a brat today. You put your arms out as if to dramatically block him from changing the song.

“I see,” he said, eyes intensely fixed on you. He walked up until he was pressed against you. He smirked and tilted his head slightly. “It seems that I might have some trouble with you today.”

“Me?” you teased. “No way.”

“Is that so?” he asked, not backing down for a moment. “I recall you having a hard time following the rules. Are we going to have a problem with that tonight?” You smiled and shrugged, turning your back to him. “Suit yourself, then.”

He turned around and went to the closet, hanging up his suit jacket. You turned your head around to look at him, pouting. He glanced at you, holding back a smile. He was going to have you right where he wanted you. And really, that’s also where you wanted to be.

“Hannibal…” you whined.

“If you can’t take any direction, I shan’t either, my dear,” he told you sternly. You went to him and grabbed onto his arm, still pouting.

“I can…”

“I’m not so sure,” he said, still facing the closet. “Perhaps you could say or do something to convince me?”

You were familiar with this dominant man. You loved the rules because you loved breaking them. The more you broke, the harder the punishment. You had an idea. You dropped to your knees and wrapped your arms around his leg, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Hmm…” he muttered, interested. “Well, ask nicely, then.”

“Please?” you begged, your hands slowly creeping higher up his leg. His face remained stern but you could see a hidden smile in his eyes. “Please, Hannibal?” He waited a moment, not breaking eye contact, and put out his hand to you. You took it and stood up.

“Alright, then,” he began, “take off your pretty dress. We wouldn’t want anything happening to it.”

He reached behind you and unzipped it half way, leaving you to do the rest yourself. You obeyed his request, pulling the zipper down the rest of the way and removing the dress. You placed it on a chair near the closet.

“Good,” he said. “Now, the rest — leave your heels.” You smiled and removed your bra and panties eagerly, dropping them next to you. “You’re doing very well, my sweet. Now go and stand by the bed.” You obeyed and he followed you over. “Bend over.” You did as he said, waiting for the perfect moment to be a brat… “Spread your legs.”

“No,” you protested calmly, cheek pressed into the sheets of the bed.

He paused. “I said, spread your legs.” His voice was strict, his tone made your skin sting in anticipation of the payback.

You looked back at him, straight in the eye. “Make me.”

His expression changed. Oh, you wanted to go there? Then he was going to give you just what you were asking for. And maybe more than you bargained for…

“I see,” he stated, eyes lit with an unsettling intensity. He began to roll up his sleeves. He was taking his sweet time as you stood ass-up in a fairly compromising position. He lightly stroked your butt causing goosebumps to raise on your skin. You let out a moan and he pulled back. He reached down and picked up your panties, then grabbed you by the hair, pulling you back towards him. “This is what happens to naughty girls.” He stuffed the panties in your mouth, muffling your whimpers. You tried to say something but it came out as indistinct nonsense. He removed them. “Yes? What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry…” you whined, straining against the grip he had on your hair.

He smiled wide. “No, you’re not.” He stuffed the panties back in your mouth and let go of your hair. You fell back to the bed, arms folded up by your sides. “But you will be, my love.”

Maybe you had actually bitten off a little more than you could chew this time. He grabbed a riding crop from the bedside table and lightly brushed it against your pussy. You began to grind into it when suddenly, he landed a spank right on your labia. You cried out, muffled, in both pain and arousal.

“This is what happens when we break the rules,” Hannibal scolded.

He planted a spank firmly on your butt cheek and caressed the spot to disperse the pain. You whimpered, arching your back, feeling your pussy swell with desire. He repeated this several times on each cheek, eliciting muffled yelps from you. He paused and began to land several spanks in succession. You yelled, grabbing handfuls of the sheets.

“Are you sorry for being a brat?” he asked, towering over you. He absolutely radiated power and it was unbelievably hot. You nodded. “Really?” he asked and continued to spank you in quick succession. You squealed loudly and squeezed the bunched-up sheets hard. “Are you really?” He switched cheeks but spanked harder and faster than before. You screamed through the gag, as loud as you could, squirming.

He put down the crop and sat down next to you, caressing your stinging red ass cheeks. You looked at him through watering eyes. With the exception of his suit jacket, he was still fully clothed and he looked amazing. You noticed just how wet you were as you could feel your pussy dripping. He pulled the panties out from your mouth and dropped them on the floor.

“I accept your apology,” Hannibal stated, leaning down and putting his face close to yours. You pushed yourself up a bit to close the space between you. He lingered a moment and then kissed you. He slid his tongue into your mouth and you moaned, relishing the kiss. You realized that you were definitely ready to spread your legs now. You started to open them when he stopped you, sitting up and pushing them back together.

“Oh, no, darling,” he said, loosening his tie. “You seemed quite adamant about not wanting to spread your legs when I told you to do so.” He removed his tie, squatted down, and began to bind your ankles together. “And since you’re so adamant, you’ll have to keep them closed.” You opened your mouth to protest but thought better of it and closed it again. He sat back down on the bed next to you. “Are you going to be good now?”

“Y-yes,” you whimpered.

“Yes what?” he asked, smiling.

You thought for a moment. “Yes… sir?”

“Good girl,” he purred. He dried your eyes and gave you a gentle kiss on the cheek, running his hand along your back and butt. Your skin was hot and your heart was still racing. Your ass stung in the most pleasing way possible.

Hannibal stood up and put his arms around your waist, picking you up and placing you onto the bed on your hands and knees. He grabbed a pillow and courteously stuffed it under your torso, folding it in half. You instinctively rested down on the pillow and wrapped your arms around it, back arched and ass still in the air.

You watched him calmly undress, all the while he remained unwaveringly hard. You were familiar with how long he could maintain that and you blushed just thinking about it. After he had shed all his clothes, he climbed up on the bed, positioning himself behind you on his knees. He leaned down and pressed his erection against your folds. You took a deep breath.

“Shit, baby, I’m so wet…” you mewled. He chuckled.

He then stabilized himself with one hand and with the other, reached around and slid his middle and ring fingers down your crease. He slowly started moving his fingers up and down your clit. You moaned, hot pleasure radiating through your body. You could feel his hardness twitch with arousal. His fingers started alternating between quick strokes and slow circles. You ground your hips into him, whimpering. Just as you could feel an orgasm building, he moved his hand back and sat up.

“Mmm, Hannibal…” you mewled. “I want your cock so bad…” He smirked, tracing your hips and butt with his hands. “Please…”

“Please what?” he asked, placing the head of his penis just outside your entrance. His legs were on either side of yours, holding them shut.

“Please, sir!” you pleaded. “Please, sir, fuck me hard until I scream!”

“Yes, my good girl,” he purred, smiling, and pushed into you with a growl. You gasped, grasping the pillow hard. No one had ever fucked you like this before. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of you. He started slow but built up some momentum. Your skin felt like it was on fire. Your center was pulsating with pleasure; the feeling was intoxicating.

“Ahh…” you moaned. “Yeah… just like that…”

He grunted, fucking you harder. You knew he could keep this up for ages but how long could you physically handle this much pleasure? After a bit, he’d gotten you right where he wanted you. White hot pleasure burned in your core. This was the fastest you’d ever been driven to an orgasm before.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried. “Ahh, I’m coming, baby!” And you did. Hard.

He slowed his pace but did not stop. You melted into the pillow, the feeling was overwhelming. You struggled to catch your breath and he wasn’t letting up. Suddenly, you realized that you were going to come again. You couldn’t even get the words out before it happened. You couldn’t muster words, you just gasped, your eyes rolling back. And still, he didn’t stop. And still, you didn’t want him to.

“Ngh, you like that?” he growled, tightening his already hard grip on your hips. You could only moan in abandon in response. He continued to impale you on his cock, thrusting hard and fast, and your core felt like it was overloading. “Come again for me, my love.” You were only just being made aware that such a rapturous feeling existed.

All you could do was desperately choke out one word: “Hannibal!!”

You almost felt as though you were going to lose consciousness as you came, utterly destroyed in unreal bliss. Just shortly after, grunting like an animal, he came as well, pulling out and cumming all over your ass as it ran down your thighs.

In your stupor, you were barely aware that Hannibal, like a good gentleman, had grabbed a towel and cleaned you both up. He untied your ankles and you flopped down, lying on your stomach. He lied down next to you, pulling you up to rest your head on his chest, your body half draped over him. You raised your head and kissed him weakly, still recovering. He placed one hand on your back and ran his fingers through your hair with the other. He gave you a gentle kiss on the forehead.

After you came to your senses, you spoke up. “I love when we have the chance to get closer…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [Writing Blog](https://cannibalcorruptionwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog (Mostly Self Ship)](https://cannibalcorruption.tumblr.com/)


End file.
